Sasuke Hiden
by Tobee
Summary: "If Naruto can't fix the corrupt shinobi system, I will." For that, he marries Sakura to lower Kakashi's guard over time, travels away on a journey of "atonement," and restarts his Revolution. He considers reviving Itachi, Obito, and Madara, even Neji to sidetrack Hinata. But what happens when Uchiha Sarada is born? (SasuSaku NaruSaku NaruHina Evil!Sasuke-centric not self insert) x


"You're missing the point. The five villages as of now...have finally all settled down and unified together!" Naruto said, glowing in Kyuubi mode.

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted, "But that's because the five villages all had a common enemy: Akatsuki...Madara, Kaguya...In order to defeat them, the warriors of the villages set aside their grudges and unified because there was no other way for them to survive."

Sasuke eyed Naruto with his left rinnegan. "But now that the threat is gone...They'll begin to separate back into their own villages-"

"And that's why you're planning to become the enemy now?!" Naruto didn't understand. "But then what's gonna happen after you're gone?!"

"Up 'til now," Sasuke explained enigmatically, "What's been scattered has finally connected."

"Eh?!"

"It began with the Sharingan, and now I have the power of the Rinnegan as well." Sasuke furrowed his brows. "With the immortality from Hagoromo's reincarnation, I'm bound to find a way towards world peace." _At least I know what I'm doing; I have an elaborate plan and the means to perform it, unlike you, dobe._ "Unlike the way this war has played out, I'll control everything from the shadows...Just like Itachi did." _Under normal circumstances, such peace would be short-lived, collapsing as soon as the dictator dies. But with me, dying isn't a possibility._

Naruto turned serious. "So for the rest of your life, or rather, the rest of eternity, you're planning to return back to that hell of loneliness?!" _Sasuke..._"All while shouldering the hatred of the entire world."

_Self-sacrifice._...Sasuke met Naruto's gaze neutrally. "That's the true meaning of a 'Hokage.'"

* * *

Orange and purple, Fox and Susanoo, they clashed.

"You'll never be able to kill me attacking at that level."

"That's just it! I don't want to kill you! I...I-..."

"Fine." Sasuke made the ram seal, and the nine tailed beast balls flew behind his Susanoo. "Currently, I'm the most powerful person in this world, so this will be my first step into the shadows." Chakra crackled from the spheres and sucked into his Susanoo armor.

"This isn't good," Kurama distressed, "He's combining all the separate chakras into one...Things are gonna get worse after that...At this point, he's practically at the level of the Old Man of Six Paths, although, the way he acts is a complete mockery of the Old Man himself."_But now that the Gedo Satue is gone...all that power is being put into his Susanoo!_ "Naruto, don't let down your guard!"

~More fighting and explosions which will be skipped here, (refer to the manga)~

"Amaterasu!" Black flames burst into Naruto's bijuu cloak, only to be absorbed.

_That didn't even slow him down_, Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

Suddenly, overwhelming pain brought him down to his knees, all concentrated into his eye.

"Nghk..!" He grabbed his eye, in a futile attempt to pacify it. _This intensity...! I've used too much chakra, I___ can't maintain my control over the Rinnegan anymore_,._ He assessed as his breathing worsened._ Damn! I let my temper get the better of me! In this condition, ___that was my last Rinnegan technique_...___I'm out of steam, yet Naruto's still full of energy..._I just might lose this battle. Who am I fooling..._

With his free eye, he spared a glance at his opponent, only to see four Narutos jump him.

Pummeled to the air, he saw a fist fly towards his face. Not one to let his pride be tarnished, he threw his own fist towards the dobe's face, knocking each other to the ground.

Sasuke tore off his armwarmer and unsealed some shuriken from his bandages, shooting them into the three clones to dispel them. Then, he channeled the Chidori into his left hand and dashed up, charging towards the real Naruto, but it wasn't the real Naruto, just a clone.

The real one came up behind him, and punched him across the area, just as the other one dispelled.

Sasuke was running low on chakra, but nonetheless, he reformed the chidori. By this point he wasn't fighting strategically to win, he was fighting by impulse and fury.

Naruto formed a rasengan to counter it, but Sasuke's chidori sizzled out.

_I don't have enough chakra! And Naruto has more than enough! _

Naruto charged towards him, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Then, Naruto tripped into his face, the rasengan spent on the ground.

Taking the opportunity, Sasuke kicked Naruto and punched him over and over.

Then Naruto headbutted him to his back and got back up.

_He's still standing?!_ "Give me a fucking break, already."

They had a taijutsu battle that lasted until dawn.

The Kyuubi started gathering chakra again, but Sasuke began absorbing it with his fist in Naruto's stomach.

Naruto collapsed, and Sasuke stood over him.

_And now, with this, I'll finally be able to be alone. _He powered up his chidori, and said the last words Naruto would ever hear. "Farewell...my one and only..." He swung his chidori down for the killing blow. "...FRIEND!"

But he had hesitated...And it cost him,

because Naruto never gives up.

He jumped back up and punched Sasuke in the jaw.

Thrown into the rock wall, Sasuke's chidori hit nothing as it sizzled out. Stuck in the crater, he glared down at Naruto. "...No matter how many times I try to knock you down, every single time you just keep on..." he pushed himself off the wall, and shouted in anger. "JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK AND GIVE UP ALREADY!"

"I can't," Naruto answered, panting, "Because that's who I am."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and swung his lightning-charged hand out the rock, combining it with black flames. _I'll settle it with this final attack. Should I fail, it's over for me._

"I'll give you the last of my chakra," Kurama told Naruto, "And enter a deep slumber. Don't let him drain any more."

_I can't drain chakra while simultaneously releasing this technique_, Sasuke thought, falling towards Naruto as his dobe leapt to meet him with a Rasengan attack.

Their final attacks collided, and exploded, destroying the entire valley and taking down the last of the statues of Madara and Hashirama.

They hit the floor, and lost consciousness.

* * *

It was dusk when Sasuke opened his eyes.

Beside him, was Naruto.

"So, you've finally regained consciousness," the dobe's irritating voice grilled. "It's just as it looks. If you or I tried to move any more, we'd bleed out and die."

Sasuke tried to move, but couldn't feel his left arm. He looked at Naruto, and saw the idiot in the same condition, armless. Sasuke looked away, smirking to himself. "Why would you do that to yourself, just to get in the way of my plans?" It was laughable. "I gained the power to sever myself from everything and plunge into the darkness; didn't matter who they were, I just wanted to cut myself off from everyone." Sasuke closed his eyes. "But not you. In the end, you didn't want to kill me."

_Even though you've clearly overpowered me. _

"After everything I did, why do you still care?!"

"Now that you can't move your body," Naruto teased, "Your mouth's compensating for it."

"Just answer the question," Sasuke grunted.

"You should know the answer by now." Naruto chuckled. "It's because we're friends."

"You already said that," Sasuke growled, "But what exactly does a friend mean to you?"

"I don't really have an answer," Naruto confessed, "It's just that, when I see you in pain, shouldering all that burden with all your methods...somehow...I hurt too."

Sasuke's eyes widened, staring at Naruto with shock. _Are you so disillusioned that everything I feel, you force yourself to feel as well?_

"It hurts so much that...I can't leave you alone!"

_Naruto..._He resisted the urge to cry, as he narrowed his eyes angrily. _I can't do this anymore. I'm tired.  
_

"Though it looks like we did a good job getting the pain all over the place," Naruto joked, trying to gesture to the destroyed environment only to make pained sounds.

Sasuke smiled in complacency.

_You never fail to amuse me, Naruto. I could almost mistake you for Itachi. _

_If my resolve were any weaker, I would have...substituted you for my Uchiha family, and given up on my plans for the future. I would have chosen you over world peace, just like when I chose vengeance for the Uchiha over peace for Konoha. _

_But I won't make that same mistake anymore. _

_Naruto, your bond with me...is nothing compared to the bond I share with Itachi! _

_I'm not willing to abandon nii-san's dreams towards world peace just for the sake of our friendship, Naruto. _

_I won't abandon my Revolution and settle down in Konoha, just like that. I have to finish what Itachi started...or my brother's sacrifice...will be in vain. _

_If you feel pain from watching me suffer, I'll just have to hide my pain. I can't afford to have you stop me, like you did today. _

"Uugh," Naruto struggled, awakening. "Where are we? could this...be heaven?!"

"...It looks like we somehow slept until morning," Sasuke observed, "It appears we've managed to survive, yet again."

"Ngh! Damn it! I can't move my body!" Naruto complained, "I totally wanted to bash you upside the head until I smacked some sense back into you!"

"Ku...kukuku...kuku," Sasuke's chuckling matched his former snake mentor's. Then, he outright burst out laughing. "HAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"Wha..What's so funny?"

"Even after ending up like this, you're still ready to fight." _There's just no stopping you through force, my rival. I'll have to go about this more...subtly. _

"Damn fucking straight! I'll take you on any time!"

"Alright, I accept it..." Sasuke closed his eyes. "This is my loss."

"You stupid asshole! This isn't a fight you can win or lose! This is between friends! I was gnna smack some sense into you until you woke up! The fight I wanna have comes after that!"

_You've already said that_, Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance at having to explain. "Hey Naruto, I've come to accept you. If I die here, then that destiny the Sage of Six Paths talked about ends as well, doesn't it?" He sighed. "This could also be a kind of Revolution..."

Sasuke frowned mildly, admitting defeat. "Go ahead and dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi after I die...Just transplant my Rinnegan into Kakashi; he should be able to do it."

"I want to settle all my debts with my own body..." Sasuke finished.

"Don't think that your death will settle anything!" Naruto protested, "Since you're willing to give up your life, why don't you use it to live and work with me instead?!"

_So easy to manipulate, Naruto. _Sasuke smiled smugly. _You'll ensure that I won't be executed, or imprisoned. _

"What I want to do is going to take the cooperation of all shinobi everywhere! And of course, that includes you!"

_But how far are you willing to go for me before you snap?_ "Even if I acknowledge you, I can't do the same for anyone else," Sasuke hinted, knowing this wasn't enough for Naruto to figure out he hasn't let go.

"Damn you! Just go ahead, try and give me more of your babbling bullshit! I'll kick your ass all over the place again!"

_You're not willing to consider it a possibility? Heh... _"What if I end up opposing you again?"

"Then I'll stop you again, but you wouldn't do that anymore!"

_Wouldn't I? I'm planning to this very instant. _Disturbed, Sasuke questioned, "How can you say that?"

"I'm not gonna keep repeating myself to you!" Naruto yelled, "Jeez, you still don't get it? Well, I guess it can't be helped," Naruto stuck his nose up, "You were always pretty exceptionally stupid, after all!"

"...Shut up..." Sasuke turned his face away, and started to cry.

Naruto...was completely innocent. Pure. _I refused to call you my best friend, but that's what you are...Even if I don't deserve it. _

_I'm sorry, Naruto. _

Their arms were connected by the splatter of blood, like a red string of fate.

One that Sasuke will severe while Naruto's back was turned.

Against his will, the tears won't stop.

_Once again, I'll betray you, but in a worst way than ever before. I'll utterly destroy you, more than just physically...but mentally too. I'll destroy your resolve, your will to never give up...  
_

_We had a fun journey, while it lasted._

"...Usuratonkachi."

* * *

**Author Note**: I'm sooo sorry this Naruto vs Sasuke fight was soo boring! o_o I tried to keep Sasuke In-Character! He's going to be the main character of this story and this is his journey to 'destroy' the world. He's going to manipulate Sakura to break Naruto and all that evil stuff!

This is because Sasuke was totally humiliated at the end of Naruto in more ways than one D:

I've read some of the epilogue Hiden novels and they center around Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Konoha...(and upcoming Gaara and Akatsuki.) I'm relieved there's nothing for Sasuke because they'll probably ruin him by making him sound like a lovable angel!

Gotta admit, he has an interesting backstory. Kishimoto really favored him, lol.

Please review?


End file.
